Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 120
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, das ein klarer Kopf die beste Droge ist? ------------------------------------------ Der Halbriese kippte nach diesem Schlag nach hinten, während der Wärter von dessen Schulter sprang um Mike mitten in der Luft anzugreifen. Doch Lee manipulierte seine eigene Schwerkraft und die von Mike so, dass er zu den Beiden hochspringen konnte, während Mike dem Angriff mit einer abwärts Bewegung entging. Mitten in der Luft stieß sich Lee von Mike ab und verpasste dem Wärter, mit dem gewonnen Schwung einen kräftigen Tritt in die Magengrube, worauf dieser erneut gegen die Wand flog, zu Boden sank und sich nicht mehr rührte. „Wann hast du gelernt, wie man verschiedene Anziehungskräfte auf verschiedene Körper verteilt?“, fragte Mike interessiert. „Du warst ziemlich lange 'nicht anwesend'“, sagte Lee und schubste Mike zur Seite, da die Faust des Halbriesen auf sie zugeflogen war, um dann selbst dem Angriff auszuweichen. Geschickt landete Lee auf dem Arm seines Gegners und nutzte ihn als Rampe um hoch über dessen Kopf zu springen. „Mike! Bereit!?“, rief Lee, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Großen auf ihn lenkte. Mit einer, für seinen großen Körper, unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit schlug er nach Lee aus, doch dieser veränderte seine Schwerkraft so, dass er, an der Faust vorbei, hinunter raste um mit gewaltiger Wucht in das Gesicht seines Gegner zu landen, wobei die große Maske und die Knochen dahinter einfach zerbrachen. Gleichzeitig sprang Mike auf den Torso des Maskierten zu und verpasste ihm einen Tritt, der ihn aufgrund der Wirkung des Level 0, erheblichen Schaden zufügte. Blut spuckend brach der Halbriese zusammen und blieb, mit von sich gestreckten Gliedern, am Boden liegen, „Irgendwie dachte ich, der wäre Zäher“, meinte Mike und stupste den Bewusstlosen mit dem Fuß. „Ich irgendwie auch. Aber mir müssen noch Jemanden finden und Woozie holen“, in diesen Moment streckte sich Woozie genüsslich an Lees Bein und hechelte glücklich, „Wie zum...?“ „Hunde landen immer auf ihren Pfoten, das weiß doch jeder“, meinte Mike und tastete hastig seine Taschen ab. „Das kenn ich irgendwie anders. Aber wir sollten wirklich... Mike was ist los?“, fragte Lee, als Mike plötzlich hustend in die Knie ging. „Entzugserscheinungen, nach der kurzen Wirkung des Level 0 muss ich etwas zu mir nehmen, die haben mir jedoch meinen Stoff weggenommen“, brachte Mike unter ständigem Husten hervor. „Wo hast du noch mehr?“, fragte Lee panisch. „Auf dem Schiff“, Lee wollte gerade losstürmen, doch Mike, der immer heftiger hustete, hielt seinen Kapitän am Bein fest, „Warte, du hast da was in deiner Tasche, ich kann es riechen“, sagte er hustend. Lee griff in seine Tasche und zog eine kleine Schachtel und ein Feuerzeug hervor, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie in seine Tasche gekommen waren. Doch über dass konnte er sich später Gedanken machen, er reichte die beiden Gegenstände seinem Navigator, der eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel zog und sie sich anzündete, „Ah... nur normales Nikotin, aber es reicht für den Moment“, meinte Mike und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Genüsslich blies er den Rauch in die Luft und atmete tief durch, dann ließ er denn Blick auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand fallen und begann augenblicklich erneut zu husten. „Lee, wenn sollten wir nochmal suchen?“, fragte er plötzlich. „Den Ehemann von einer Frau, die mir hier her geholfen hatte“, meinte Lee und spähte in die Zellen ringsum, jedoch war keine von ihnen belegt, „Ich vermute sie hat mir auch die Zigaretten zugesteckt“ „Du Idiot! Sie sucht nach mir!“, sagte Mike und begann zu fluchen. „Was!? Du bist ihr...? Aber wie...? Wann?“ „Hier“, unterbrach Mike, Lees Gestammel und warf ihm die Zigarettenschachtel zu. Lee fing sie und besah sie sich nun erstmals genauer, quer über die Marke stand geschrieben, „Für meinen Mikey <3 -Seiya“ „Also, gut dann müssen wir ja nicht mehr suchen, und sollten lieber von hier abhauen, bevor die Beiden noch aufwachen“, meinte Lee leichthin und wandte sich zum Gehen, Woozie und Mike knapp hinter ihm. -Bei Abby- „Seiya!“ „Abby!“, riefen die Beiden und stürmten aufeinander zu um sich zu umarmen. „Abby, was machst du hier?“, fragte Seiya besorgt und warf Guy einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ich bin nur hier um Freunde von mir zu befreien“, flüsterte Abby. „Dachte ich mir schon, ich bin vorhin einem deiner anderen Freunde begegnet“, flüsterte Seiya zurück und fuhr dann mit erhobener Stimme an Guy gewandt fort, „Ich nehmen an, dass du ebenfalls einen kleinen Zettel mit ihrem Namen und einer Summe drauf hast“ „In der Tat“, sagte Guy und hob den Zettel hoch. „Ich biete dir das Doppelte der Summe, die wir für den anderen Handel vereinbart haben, und dein Leben für sie“, sagte Seiya bestimmt, schob Abby hinter sich und öffnete den Koffer um Guy die Mengen an Geldbündeln zu zeigen. „Abgesehen davon, dass Sie mich nicht töten können, ist ihr Angebot weitaus niedriger als das Höchstgebot, Miss daVinci“, sagte Guy ruhig. „Glaubst du das wirklich?“, fragte sie angriffslustig, „Ich bin vielleicht nicht der gewaltverherrlichenste Mensch, dennoch kennst du die Höhe und den Grund meines persönlichen Kopfgeldes, also musst du damit rechnen, dass du nicht ohne Wunden aus dem Kampf kommen würdest“ „In der Tat, Miss daVinci“, sagte Guy erneut, und tat so als würde er den aufgemalten Schnurrbart zwirbeln. Auch wenn Abby die Bewegung kaum erfassen konnte, wusste sie das Seiya sich bewegt hatte und erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass Blut aus einem kleinen Schnitt in Seiyas Gesicht kam, während plötzlich der Koffer auf dem Schreibtisch lag und sich ein großer und tiefer Riss über Guys Maske zog. „Sehr gut, dennoch, wird das nicht reichen um...“, Guy schob die Hand in seinen Umhang, stockte und stellte fest, dass ihm etwas fehlte. „Suchst du die hier?“, fragte Seiya und hatte plötzlich fünf Masken, die alle der ähnelten, die Guy im Moment trug, jedoch andere Emotionen zeigten, in ihrer Hand. „Unglaublich“, sagte Guy, „Ich habe Sie wohl falsch eingeschätzt, Miss daVinci, ich bitte um Verzeihung, also werde ich dieses Mal Ihrem Angebot nachkommen und mich zurückziehen“. Für Abby war es, als würde alles zeitgleich geschehen, als plötzlich der Koffer und die Masken verschwanden und eines der hohen Fenster barst. Seiya seufzte laut auf, „Endlich ist er weg, gruseliger Typ“, meinte sie und schauderte. „Danke“, sagte Abby leise und war immer noch etwas geschockt darüber, wie stark Seiya, die sie früher oft besucht hatte, in Wirklichkeit war. „Nichts zu danken“, sagte sie gelassen, „dein 'Vater' hatte noch was bei mir gut“, auf den fragenden Blick Abbys, fügte sie hinzu, „Forge, hat mir kurz nach eurer Abreise einen Brief zukommen lassen, in dem stand wo ihr vermutlich als nächstes Anlegen würdet“ Plötzlich fiel Abby etwas ein, „Und du wolltest uns nur folgen, und hast auch diesen 'Handel' mit diesem Typen vereinbart nur um an Mike zu kommen, richtig?“, fragte Abby mit leicht ungläubigen Ton. Bei diesen Worten blitzten Seiyas Augen plötzlich auf und sie sagte, „Jup“, dann sprang sie plötzlich durch die, immer noch offene, Tür und schlang ihre Arme um den Navigator, der gerade vorbeigelaufen war. „Mike~“, rief sie und umarmte ihn noch fester. „Lee! Hilfe~!“, schrie der Umarmte und streckte seine freie Hand hilfesuchend seinem Kapitän entgegen, während er immer noch versuchte weiter zu laufen.